Peace or Pieces
by 16ckelmen
Summary: I'm as fake as fake can get. Immortal, but not really alive. Dead, yet still breathing. It's quite funny that I was called halfa. Especially since I was never half of anything. To think we all called grandpa crazy. Soon, though I'll remember everything he told me and how, like everything else in my life, it has broke me. Like he once said, either find peace or be left in pieces.
1. Breath Catching

I thought I was finally going to catch a break. I was finally safe and I was pretty far from Amity Park. I walked around the central park. I knew Amity was safe after all as the new ghost king many of them respected my wishes and those who didn't still promised me they would leave it alone because of all the trouble I'd been through. I continued walking when a burst of air left my mouth tinted gold, and I slammed into a tall man that wore jogging clothes and was talking on a phone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He was slim, fit, and had salt-and-pepper hair. He looked up from his phone and mumbled back, "It's all fine." The weird thing was that there were things moving on his phone's antenna that reminded me of worms. I stood up and held my hand out for him to grab. The man didn't seem to notice them though so I figured it was just my imagination. Mainly I believed that because while I was in New York I've been seeing strange things.

For example a day ago as I was passing this building I thought I saw a man with one eye that was walking around with a giant black dog with red eyes. Maybe New York's air pollution was affecting me, or something. As I turned to leave I called out, "Have a good jog!" I walked out of the park to see two people and a person with goat legs and horns. They were talking in hushed voices, but I didn't care enough to listen in. Then as I was walking towards the city a wisp of air left my mouth tainted dark gray. I then heard growling behind me. Then goat boy looked my way and looked surprised.

I turned around to be greeted by a giant black dog with red eyes. This means I'm either completely delusional or I've been seeing things all week and haven't thought I was right. I'll go with the later. "Good boy," I commented. I reached my hands out carefully and gently. The dog stared at me curiously but at least it stopped growling. I took a step back.

Its red eyes were glued on me, as I pulled out a ball from my pocket that I had been using with Cujo. The dog barked happily as I tossed the ball from hand to hand. I threw the ball into the forest and watched as he chased after it. I leaned against a nearby tree as I waited for him to come back with the ball.

I then heard what sounded like a sword being drawn. "What are you?" a boy with black windblown hair and sea green eyes asked as he pointed a sword at me. A girl stood next to him, she had blonde hair and gray eyes. Goat boy seemed to be hiding behind the two. Then my ghost sense went off, but instead of its usual color it came out gold with red swirling about it.

"The better question is what are you and why is the other boy half goat?" I countered. The boy holding the sword stared at me surprised while the girl stared at me amused.

That was when the dog from earlier came back with the ball. He dropped the ball at my feet and then growled at the group. I stepped in front of him, "Sit!" I ordered. My eyes dared him not to follow through. He let out a small whimper and sat. "Good boy," I commented as I scratched under his ear and his tail wagged. "Are you lost or looking for something boy?" I asked the dog. He just tilted his head and then as if remembering something bounded into the forest dissolving into the shadows.

I picked up the ball, wiped off the slobber, and put it back in my pocket. Then I turned to the group who stared at me stunned. "So, is there a reason you're still here or can I go?" I asked. The goat boy walked up and spoke for the first time to me.

"You need to come with us," He stated. "Why?" I asked. Maybe I should leave these people. They could be after me like the GIW or even worse they could work for the GIW. I slid away from the tree and studied them. They were a team that had been fighting together for a while. Just like how Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and me used to be. That thought caused me to wince at the memory that smacked against my mental barrier that kept my past away from me.

The girl was studying me, which meant she was the one that usually came up with the plans. Jazz. The boy was still holding his sword, which meant he usually jumped into action, but would come up on top. Sam. Goat boy just stared at me hopefully. "Please," goat boy whimpered. Tucker.

I sighed. I really didn't want to fight them. It would bring to much attention to myself. "Fine," I replied while glaring at sword boy. The girl whistled a good New York whistle, which was a killer to my sensitive ears. "Warn me next time you are going to do that, please," I begged the girl who looked a little sheepish.


	2. Oncoming Blood

My ghost sense has been acting weird lately. It kept coming out in weird colors at weird times. Gold and black seemed to be its favorite colors right now. I contemplated the meanings of what this could mean as I sat in the yellow taxi that was driving us farther and farther away from the city. Black often happened with monster like creatures. Gold happened around people that had weird things with them; like that guy with the cell phone, or that other one I had seen with a trident when I stopped by at an ocean by here. Silver mostly came with mythical creatures that were often thought of as good.

I was just reminding myself for the hundredth time on how I've got the worst luck in the world when we arrived to a strawberry field. My ghost sense left my mouth again coming out as a silvery gold. This was going to be interesting. I got out of the cab and stretched my legs. Then I turned back to the strawberry field to see a light gold border that reached into the sky and blurry cabins behind it.

"Are you guys aware that the strawberry field or cabin place over there is surrounded by a tall gold barrier that reaches into the clouds?" I asked my abductors. I had decided to call them that on my way here since they hadn't told me there name and still haven't really talked to me. They stared at me with wide eyes, which meant they had no clue. Great job Fenton, now you have placed more attention on yourself. Then blonde girl started urging the need for me to see the director of their camp.

Great, I'm going into a cult. Maybe I should rethink the whole GIW vs. ghost zone vs. runaway decision I had made years ago.

* * *

_"You have to run," Jack yelled as he jumped in front of an incoming blast. The shield of energy that was around him cracked. A large green snake headed towards the Fenton family. Danny just hesitated, floating in mid-air. Grandpa was crazy. wasn't he? "Follow Pa's instructions. once in New York wait for the..." Jack told Danny. Danny never knew what he was supposed to wait for because his dad's shield broke and the next blast hit him in the chest. Jack Fenton fell with a burn mark scorched into his skin. A GIW agent came in front of Danny as he still floated shocked by the scene around him. "Phantom, you must come with me. You may go where ever you please after we evacuate you from amity. As a S level ghost you must be protected," the agent said in monotone. Agent O and agent K were just getting arrested on the far side of the yard. Danny nodded and followed unsure on what else to do._

_Grandpa's words echoed in his head,"You're special Danny. The legacies that pass through you have been passed through generations. Never before has one Demi been so Godly. Just you wait, you'll prove your blood. You are the one that's suppose to activate through electricity." Grandpa was crazy. he had to be. Danny wouldn't be electrocuted. Plus, if he did how would he survive that? _

* * *

We crossed the gold barrier rather easily. We then walked to a cabin that had a guy in a wheel chair and a dude that looked like he was just at a party playing some game at a table on the patio. My breath came out gold and then after I took in a breath it came out silver. I stared at the two contemplating what this could mean.

"So, not ghosts and not human. Gold went off earlier with a man that came out of nowhere while jogging and talking on the phone, and now with a man who looks like he came from a party. Let me guess you are some kind of god, you are some kind of mythological creature, while you two are half god and half human," I stated to the group around me.

"Well, he seems smarter than most who come here," Party dude commented. The wheel chair dude rose out of the chair to show his horse bottom, "What do you know about Greek culture?" The horseman asked. I stared at him and tried to think. "It was what I was going to learn next year in school," I joked. Party dude looked at me questionably. I must admit, I really felt like punching… a puff of air that had a slight blue tint left my mouth. Ghost!

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the box ghost shouted. Everyone jumped and turned to stare at the ghost. I turned casually. A smirk slid up my face. Boxy just knew the right moment to pop up. For some reason or another, he loved to follow me around. If I was in a good mode we just joked and played around. If I was in a bad mode he was beaten. I asked him once why he doesn't just disappear when I'm mad. He told me that he didn't care. It got him away from the Lunch Lady Ghost's mood swings and it didn't hurt as much as it used to. So, we agreed that I wouldn't send him back to the ghost zone as long as he didn't hurt people. My reactions were never the same though.

Last time I had seen him we had a long talk about women and then played with Cujo together. Now, the question was to transform or not to transform. The boy drew his sword again. I hardly was able to stop myself from laughing. Then the boy swiped at boxy whom just stepped out of the way. "YOU'RE GLOWING SWORD DOES NOTHING AGAINST THE TERRIFYING BOX GHOST!" the box ghost shouted. The boy decided to just swing at him faster. Eventually boxy got tired of moving and decided to just go intangible. The sword slipped right through him.  
"What?" the boy asked in complete disbelief and surprise. I couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I'm surprised I didn't fall over. After I finally calmed down enough to talk, I just walked up to boxy. "Box Ghost, long time no see. How is Lunch Lady Ghost doing? You are starting to look better. Have you been practicing?" I asked boxy. Everyone else's reactions were so hilarious I started laughing all over again.

The box ghost was slightly blushing. "Lunch Lady Ghost is fine, her mood swings have not become any better though. In fact they may have gotten worse. She yelled at me because I did not get her human plums. I told her that ghost plums were better for her but she wouldn't listen. Then she started to attack me when I suggested that she had human pickles instead because they were healthier. So I kind of had to get used to avoiding her attacks," Boxy told me casually. I smiled as I took off the book bag on my back and pulled out a pair of plums. The box ghost started to glow brighter with his excitement. Many ghosts have come to just asking me for things they needed, as they were less likely to get in trouble that way. Walker had dropped the charges against me once I became king and we worked out a new law book. He never looked so happy when I told him that as long as he kept to the laws we made I'd make sure no more prison breaks would happen.

"Thank you! I shall pay you back for your help! BEWARE!" Box ghost shouted. Then he disappeared. I turned to face the others. This was not looking good for me. "So, this has been fun and all but I'm just going to go now," I stated. I was not getting myself in this oncoming mess. No. Way.

* * *

_"When the time comes young Demi you'll save a world that never knew it needed saving. Of course you'll refuse. Until, the peace is taken and you're left in pieces. Then all you have to do is remember what i told_ you..."

* * *

AN: Underline and italic is what grandpa has said to Danny. Just italic is flashback.


	3. Beg, Death

_Danny sat in the moving white truck. The GIW used to be a nightmare of his. To admit the truth it still was. Danny knew he wouldn't be staying long he had a long travel ahead of him. He had to get to New York. Once he got there he had to remember what Grandpa had told him. _

* * *

Immortal is a funny word. The meaning almost always means to live or be known forever. Funny thing is I'm "immortal" yeah it doesn't make sense. None but my close family remembers me and I'm not totally alive. Years pass by now a days and I don't keep count any more. If any one asks me the year or date I just shrug my shoulders. I left America for a vacation and ended up in Athens. Now, I usually don't get surprised, but the abductors from however long ago were there. Actually goat boy wasn't there but five different others were.

I smiled as I remembered the Box ghost incident. That had been such a good laugh. The whole thing was quite a fond memory as so many sour ones seemed to surround me nowadays. I had left right after that as i could sense trouble surrounding that camp and I didn't want have any part of that. It was quite easy to leave, what with no barrier to keep us in. Although, it might have been nice to have been sheltered for awhile to admit the truth. I smiled.

I wonder if they remember me. Probably not. Oh, why not? I walk up to the group. "Hey gray eyes and sea green eyes what are you two doing here, and without half goat boy too?" I called to the group. They all jumped and turned around while drawing their weapons. What surprises me is one of them had accidently flung fire at me. "Whoa, freeze!" I shouted as I shoot one quick blast at the fire. Just like I had shouted the flames froze. Quickly I dove and caught it before it fell to the ground. "Yikes, you should be more careful with fire. We don't want everything to go up in flames now do we?" I asked

Flame boy blushed a bright pink and a few of the others stared at me with surprise. Then out of nowhere came this weird serpent monster thing, two giant dogs with red eyes, and three six armed things. Now I did say this was vacation and these monsters just ruined it. I had to deal with thirteen monsters so far and I have had enough! "THAT IS IT!" I yelled my usually blue eyes burning green. "WHOEVER JUST INTERUPTED MY VACATION WITH MOSTERS ARE BEYOND DEAD!" I screamed. Then I let out a fierce whistle that made the large dogs howl. Then a green portal appeared next to me and out came a bouncy green dog with cute flopping ears and entrancing eyes.

"They don't even know who they made their foe. Cujo, see those two large dogs, sickem," I ordered in a deadly calm voice. I looked up at the other monsters my eyes still a deadly toxic green. "Going. Ghost." I growled. The familiar white rings went up and down my body. My HAZMAT perfectly outlined my body as my bright white glow emanated from me. Then I zoomed forward. They had no chance. Making me this angry was like calling Sam, Samantha. Begging. For. Death.

* * *

_"why don't you like her grandpa? Sam is really nice if you get to know her," the young four year old asked.  
"Yes, well you have no prejudice and no barrier. Oh, such a legacy you are. Even the greats are rumored to be swimming in your DNA, but I only know Nyx and Thanatos for sure," the old grandpa rambled on.  
"Will you tell me the story again?" The little boy asked hopefully.  
A twinkle rested in his eyes as he began. "Once upon a time a young women fell for a deviously handsome man, but all wasn't as it seemed..."_


	4. Once Upon a Time, Activated

_Where we left off: "Once upon a time a young woman fell for a deviously handsome man, but all wasn't as it seemed..._

* * *

_The man was not human, not even mortal for a fact. He was a deity. He was normally stuck far below the heavens but on the day with no sun he was able to escape for, but a few minutes. That was when he met the beautiful Evelyn, a woman with strawberry sun-kissed hair and the most unusual yellow eyes. She was extremely nice and the man quickly became enchanted by the female. Mere minutes felt like both seconds and hours. Then as the time for his return came quicker he kissed her. They say, the sun was so happy for the couple it formed a ring of fire and stayed hidden with just enough time for the stork to bring them the child of..." The old grandpa told only to get cut off by his grandson last-minute._

_"Tartarus! The God of retribution after death, but if any one asks just the darkest, deepest part of the Underworld!" the child shouted with eagerness. He wanted to prove he learned what his Grandpa was teaching him. He wanted to prove he was just as smart as his sister._

_The old man smiles. He leans over and kisses the young four-year old's forehead. "Now go to sleep so I can tell you another story tomorrow," the grandfather whispered, "my young Demi."_

* * *

Now, if I ever had a good day in my life it would be spent lying in the green grass and staring up at the star painted sky. Honestly, nothing in the world could sound better at this moment. Where am I? I'm in Athens surrounded by a group of seven teens. Why was I surrounded? Well, that's an easy question to answer. I just destroyed a bunch of monsters. It was totally their fault for approaching me. I had warned all the ghosts and any monsters that I was taking a vacation and they would pay dearly for interrupting it. I guess the monsters weren't as smart as ghosts, because they were the only ones who didn't listen to my threat so far.

The rings went back over my body and once again I was Danny Fenton. Yep, just your average everyday guy. "So, where did we leave off?" I asked. that was when I got hit by a blast of lightning. No, I'm not kidding. I turned to face the one who fired it and yes it was a person. "Really?" I asked as my body sparked. Oh, crap. This is not good. That was pure electricity. Great now I get to learn what Grandpa meant by activation through electricity, and with that I passed out with only Cujo to protect me. This was not going to turn out good.

* * *

_"Another! Another!" Danny shouts as he stares at his grandpa. The grandpa smiles and throws the kid a bow and arrow. The six-year-old easily catches the weapons and aims it at the target. Then on his first try he achieved a bullseye. The kid bounces up and down as he faces his Grandpa. "Look! Look! I got a bullseye!" Danny shouted in glee. He was amazing at every weapon he had been handed so far, whether Roman, Greek, Egyptian, Norse, or ghostly. The old man stared at his Grandson. He wasn't sure how many relations the kid had, but he knew a few of them._

_"How about another story as your prize?"__ He asked and Danny automatically sat on a nearby bench. The Grandpa smiled. "It started with the baby of two legacies. Neither of the parents knew all that much about their past. So, they decided that they wouldn't tell their children anything of it. Unfortunately the boy they had seemed to be extremely weak. They wanted to save him, but had no clue on how to do that. A god came to that child and kissed his head. The child's ice colored eyes flared green for but a moment, until they faded through a strange red color to a slightly blue color that still held much of its previous icy look. Both adults smiled at they're now happy baby boy. They listened to the god's prophecy for the kid and decided they would keep anything greek related hidden from the boy. Neither understood that the boy would need to know his past and so they tried to cut all ties with their parents. One of their parents though refused to stay away and secretly told the stories of past. So, the Child's future was bound to reach the stars," The old man told the child._

_Danny frowned. That was a new story. He had never heard it before. He wondered why for less than a minute before letting his thoughts go elsewhere. After all, the story was still cool and that baby sounded a lot like him. So, that was always going to be cool. "Hey, Grampsy what was the prophecy?" the curious six-year-old asked. His Grandpa seemed to wince as if the answer actually hurt him._

_"The prophecy was..."_

* * *

I bolted up and found I was still in the same place. I frowned was Cujo really able to hold off seven Demis. I looked around and saw a battle going on around me. Cujo was attacking the group with Wulf and Frostbite. Oh, crap! Now a war has been started! Great a group of new foes. I really needed that. Unfortunately, that was when my new powers I guess you could say started to react with my feelings, as a giant shadow started to overflow us and the stars started to shine brighter. Double crap!


End file.
